midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Faceless Supernatural
The Faceless Supernatural was a Supernatural in Midnight, Texas. He sought to bring about the resurrection of the demon Colconnar, who he served, and made his way to Midnight, Texas killing and collecting bodies to sacrifice to his master. Backstory Nothing is known about Faceless' past history. By his own admission, Faceless was a 'living' supernatural species, though how he lived and survived prior to serving Colconnar remains a mystery. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Last Temptation of Midnight, the Faceless stands in a deserted Texan cemetery praying; he states that he will be his faithful servant until he has risen. Father Otero approaches him, offering his services and the Faceless accepts. As he turns, revealing himself to the mortal priest, Father Otero pleads out "oh, God". Before he can react any further, the Faceless tells him "wrong deity" and slashes his throat with his talon on his wrist. Faceless proceeds to carve off Father Otero's face, taking it as his own. Faceless responds to the lifeless corpse that his death will not go in vain, that his sacrifice will give life to his master and the gates to Hell will open and he will rise in Midnight. Faceless then loads Father Otero's corpse into the back of his church van, heading towards Midnight. Seeking out more sacrifices, Faceless pulls over on the side of the road, appearing as if his vehicle has broken down. Farmer John unsuspecting that it's not Father Otero pulls over wanting to assist and take a look at the engine. Faceless tells him that the engine is fine, that he just needs a bigger truck and he slashes open John's throat, killing him. To keep up the charade, he steals John's face as he did with Father Otero. Continuing down the Texan highway, a man, Manfred Bernardo, runs out towards the road. Faceless, seeking more sacrifices, pulls over and allows him to hitch a ride. Faceless comments that he's out in the middle of nowhere and that he's heading west. Manfred tells him that west, to Midnight, is exactly where he needs to go. As they travel together, Manfred as the man if he's religious. Faceless retorts that he his, but not like the people on the radio, that they're looking in the wrong direction. Wearily, Manfred comments that the "other direction" is Hell. Faceless laughs at his comment and states that a new world will emerge in the ashes of the old where they will find pleasure in pain and joy in suffering. He continues to elaborate to Manfred that he is here to him him rise, the one who will usher in the beginning of the end. Manfred questions if all this is happening in Midnight and this garners Faceless' attention. He also tells him that the only reason Faceless is telling him is because he plans on killing him and taking his face like the others he's stolen. Faceless reaches towards Manfred and they struggle, culminating in Manfred ripping off Faceless' borrowed face before jumping out of the truck. Unable to locate Manfred, Faceless continues his trek to Midnight. Once in Midnight, Faceless dumps the bodies in the center of town and prepares to being the sacrifice by pouring gasoline over the bodies. He wants the sacrificed lives to nourish his master. However, before he's able to set the bodies aflame, the Midnighters confront him. Lemuel, Olivia, and Bobo restrain him and knock the lighter from his hand. Manfred tells him that there's not going to be a funeral pyre but Manfred does not concern him. He address Fiji and when he rises, she will be his. Faceless reveals that Colconnar has chosen her. Faceless doesn't have to ignite the bodies, Colconnar's presence is already in Midnight and the ground breaks beneath them and the flames of Hell engulf the bodies n. Given the distraction, Faceless lunges for Fiji. Manfred summons the spirits of the deceased people that Faceless has sacrificed and they free Fiji and the spirits drag Faceless back to Hell. Despite killing Faceless, the sacrifices were made. Personality Nothing is known about Faceless's personality other than the fact that he's religious to his master and served him until his own demise. Skills The Faceless is a supernatural creature with relatively unexplored abilities. However, as the name suggests, he possesses no face though can easily function through unknown means as if he possessed a face. Furthermore, he uniquely possesses a large, seemingly retractable, talon on his right wrist. A talon so sharp it can easily slice up throats and crave off faces. Void of eyes, a nose, and lips, his 'face' is smooth, yet when he steals a new face, it magically melds to his 'face' giving him the appearance and voice of the face he's taken. Coincidentally, Faceless as only taken the appearances of men, though he's craved off the faces of women; thus, it is unknown if he can take the appearance of women he's sacrifcied. Appearances Trivia Gallery References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supernatural